Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Syncopation
by Hakuorofan7
Summary: Syncopation is when something unexpected changes part of or the entirety of a set of events. So what happens when three characters suddenly appear in Central with hardly any memories and one of them not even knowing his name. Rated T for now. Pairings. Edward x Winry, Alphonse x Mei, and OC x Harem. AU and Slight OOC
1. Prologue

**This here is my first fanfic…well that I managed to publish anyway and I wish to see how it goes. Anyway this fanfic is based of the fanfic Fullmetal Geass- Rough Draft, by Miki-chan13 which I recommend to anyone willing to read it. Unlike it however this is not a crossover as it is only Fullmetal Alchemist and some of my own stuff. Anyway let's start this.**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Also for flamers don't even start. As all flamers will be quashed by the manliness that the Armstrong family has been passing down for generations!**

 **Anyway ACTION**

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Syncopation**

 **Prologue: A new story begins in Central**

At 11:00 at night it was mainly quiet in Central at this time. There was hardly anyone on the streets at the time except for patrolling soldiers and the occasional drunkard. Most of the citizens were asleep in their beds dreaming. And it was no truer then around the eastern section of the city. As no one was awake in that area except for Alphonse Elric.

He could only sigh as it was another sleepless night for him while his older brother Edward was passed out snoring on the hotel bed. They were ordered to head back to Eastern Command tomorrow so they decided to stay at a hotel nearby the train station. As Al was prepared for another sleepless night. The earth began to shake and Ed fell out of bed. With a grimace he got up and noticed all the shaking going on.

"What the heck is going on here?!" He asked as he tried to steady himself. Al just walked over and tried to help steady the both of them. After a minute the shaking stopped and both of them managed to get themselves balanced.

"I don't know, but I think the shaking stopped." Al said. As Ed was finishing getting changed to see what was going on the shaking started up again and intensified. The structure of the hotel started to worsen and the sounds of screams began to sound out. Ed just grabbed his watch and opened the door.

"Let's go Al."

Both rushed out of the door and into the chaos.

* * *

10 minutes later and most of the damage caused by the second earthquake had been fixed. After the first one started most of the populace had woken up. Soldiers had helped escort civilians to the nearest safe locations, but they couldn't get to everyone. Several buildings had been damaged and a few had even collapsed burying several people in rubble. After the shaking had stopped soldiers had started digging in the rubble with the Elric brothers helping out. But it wasn't too severe and only a few people had to go to the hospital. As they helped clear the last of the rubble the brothers sat on a large pile of it.

"Ed what do you think caused this?" Asked Al looking down at his older brother. Ed just shook his head as he had no clue either.

"I don't know Al, but thankfully the worst is over."

Edward would regret saying those words in the next 20 seconds along with what he said immediately afterwords.

As if the universe was answering for him a small white orb formed in the middle of the road just floating there. Al's armored body was shaking all over as he felt scared by the pressure that the orb was releasing.

"Hey Ed, wh-what is that?" asked Al as he pointed a shaking finger at the orb. Ed was also worried about the orb as it was releasing a lot of pressure around them.

"I don't know but maybe it won't harm us. I mean yeah it will probably go always soon." Ed tried to reassure his brother and himself that everything is okay.

But he failed.

The orb then let out a low humming sound followed by what sounded like children giggling which terrified the two of them. It then started to expand and consume the road and started to pull in other material into it.

" **RUN AL!** " Ed yelled and both boys took of away from the orb which continued to grow to the size of a house. The giggling continued and a black spot appeared in the core of the orb and 3 shapes appeared to be lowered into the crater below it. As soon as all 3 shapes touched the ground the giggling stopped and the orb soon began to collapse in on itself. A second later it faded out of existence with a responding _POP._ All that was proof that it even happened was a large round crater in the road way.

Both of the brothers were officially terrified from what just happened.

"…Okay then. **WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"** Ed asked completely shell shocked at what he just witnessed. Al was just as shocked as he was when he noticed something in the bottom of the crater.

"Brother there are people down there!" he said. Ed looked down there and widened his golden eyes when he noticed that there was three people down there and quickly ran down to the bottom of the crater. It was about 15 feet deep at the bottom with it being surprisingly flat and that the sides were curved like in a bowl. At the bottom the brothers were surprised at what they found.

The first was a woman who looked at around their age in what was a tattered white dress that was covered in blood. She had sandy brown skin and brown hair with part of it in braids. After seeing that she was just knocked out and a little malnourished they moved to the other two who were not far apart from each other. Those two were way worse then she was. The went to the closest on to them.

The second person was a woman who also had brown hair and looked to be about Ed's age, but had the common skin tone of a Amestrian. She was wearing the tattered remains of probably once a regal dress that barely covered her modestly and especially around her breasts. She had what apparently appeared to be massive gashes that were curved a various locations all over her body. Judging by the look on her face she had passed out from the pain caused by the gashes. After checking her condition and seeing that she would be alright for now, they looked at the other person and were once again they were shocked at what they saw.

"Al go get help! Now!" Al could only nod as he went to get help as Ed tried to stabilize the last occupant of the crater.

The final person was a male who looked around Ed's age, but what shocked them was his condition and his appearance. He looked about a foot taller then Ed, but he had the same hair and eye color as well. Even his face looked like Ed somewhat. However he was in the worst condition among the three. His clothes looked torn and disturbingly fused together as in two sets of clothing were fused and it looked a bit too small for him. He was bleeding out from metal shads sticking out of his left leg and right arm. But the worst of it was that his body was pulsating and tearing itself apart as it kept opening wounds. He looked at Ed with his eyes half lidded and he noticed that both of them had 2 pupils that were looking like they were fusing together. His face looked like he was feeling the pain. Ed gently put the man's head in his arms.

"Hey are you alright?!" The man gave no reply as his eyes twitched and his breath started to slow down. He began to close his eyes and Ed began to shake him feverishly.

"Hey! No! Stay with us! You are going to be okay!" The young man could only close his eyes and his breath slowed down considerably. Ed began to shake him even more and then he flashed to when his mother died. How her face showed how much she loved them and how she fell asleep only to never wake up again.

" **NO! NO! NO!** Come on stay awake come on stay awake help will be here soon! **SO STAY AWAKE!** " All Ed could do was keep shaking him and tried to stabilize the man.

'I can't let this happen again not now not ever!'

"So you're here too, Fullmetal."

Ed looked up at the edge of the crater was his superior Roy Mustang with his Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye standing beside him. Which confused Ed as he was supposed to be at East City right now.

"Wha-"

"Stand back Fullmetal," Mustang ordered as he settled right glove. Ed looked at him and then at the 2 wounded people I the crater. Realizing what the Colonel was about to do.

"Hey! What are you going to do to them fry them?!" He snapped out.

Mustang paid him no mind as he concentrated at the task at hand. Snapping his fingers as lightly as he could, flames billowing straight towards the two and along their wounds with each snap. It took a few seconds for him to sear the woman's wounds shut, but for the young man it took a bit longer as more wounds kept appearing after he seared them shut. After a minute he finally stopped and the man let out a breath as his body stopped pulsating. He was finally starting to stabilize. Mustang let out a breath and couldn't help but find it curious on how the man resembled Fullmetal so greatly.

"Oh. Uh. That worked." Ed tried his best to avoid both of their eyes. As he settled his eyes on the man he was finding it difficult to comprehend how similar how they look. That and annoyed at how damn tall the look alike was!

A little bit later, some medics came in 2 medical cars and loaded all three of them onto stretchers. Ed rode in the same car with the male gripping his right hand with the medal shards sticking out with his automail one. Looking at the look alike he couldn't help but smile as the young man looked like he was sleeping soundly. Unaware with what has transpired with him.

' Hang on there for a little while so we can help you. I promise you and the others will be alright so just wait a little okay.'

* * *

After all three of them were brought to the closest hospital and Ed officially order the staff to put all 3 of them in the same room and to save them. He and Al were waiting for the results just outside by themselves watching as the other doctors going through the halls to treat the others injured during the earthquake. Mustang had already left to report about the situation to the Führer after telling them about why he had changed his order in the mourning.

"Damn it! It has already been a few hours since we brought them here and not one word yet. What are they doing in there anyways?!" Ed snapped impatiently.

"Um…" If a suit of armor that had a soul bound to it could have sweat dropped it would have happened right then." What are you talking about Ed? It has only been 45 minutes." Al said without even looking up from reading the newspaper he was holding.

"Wait really?!" Ed asked incredulously. Al just looked up from his paper, nodded, and went back to reading. "Huh…" Was his intelligent reply, feeling really sheepish for how he was acting.

Not a minute later the doctor came out to meet them while the nurses went their own way.

"So?! Are all three of them okay!" Ed snapped at the doctor.

'Please don't tell me that he died, or so help me I will-!'

"Don't worry about your friends they will be fine. All three are sleeping right now and will make full recoveries once they wake up." The doctor informed the worried alchemists.

Seriously? That's great!" Ed exclaimed. Both he and Al let out a sigh of relief.

"However I must inform you there was something strange going on with all three of them."

Both alchemists looked at the doctor at this and at the same time asked.

"What is it?"

"You said there was blood coming out of one of the woman and something happening to the man."

"Yes doc, the woman was bleeding from multiple gashes all over her while the man's body was being _**torn apart and was also bleeding out from metal from his arm and leg!**_ " Ed said stressing out how severe the man's condition was.

"And Colonel Mustang sealed both of their wounds shut." Al added.

"I don't doubt you, but we examined all three of them and all three of them surprised us. The first woman was exhausted and didn't show any signs of changing until the others were recovered. The other woman was covered with minor burns and the only evidence of wounding was that she is covered with scaring. There was no evidence of blood loss and the strangest thing about her is the scaring. All the scars resemble the jaw line of a large human." The doctor said. It took a minute for the brothers to process that and when they did you could tell they were shocked…well except Al as he couldn't show any facial expressions.

" **HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!** " Ed yelled

"Brother, please don't yell. I'm just as surprised as you are, but we also need to hear about the man." Al said softly while rubbing his older brother's shoulder. Ed calmed down and motioned for the doctor to continue.

"As for the man besides looking from like you except taller-" " **WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE RUNT WHO IS TO SMALL TO RIDE A FLEA!** " Ed suddenly snapped scaring the doctor. Al just sighed and rubbed his brother's shoulder again.

"Ed he didn't say anything like that or about your height." Al said. Ed looked at him for a bit before signaling the scared doctor to continue.

"As I was saying besides him looking like you." Ed looked at the doctor, challenging him to call him short. "And you saying that he is not your brother he is the strangest of the bunch. He also had minor burning and no sign of blood loss like the woman. But there was signs of him having his body being torn apart. When we test him we were surprised to find he had 2 hearts! Which should be impossible! After that after removing the metal shards from his arm and leg we found some more in his arm, but we couldn't remove them with out cutting off his arm. As well as when that was done we found that he only has a single heart now and is healing faster then a normal human should." The doctor finished his report.

Both brothers once again were keeping calm at what they were hearing from him. Ed just breathed in to calm himself and spoke.

"Okay um…Doctor I'm ordering you and the medical staff who operated on the three patients to keep quiet about this and not to tell anyone, okay." He ordered the doctor using his ever so useful major equivalent status for the second time.

"Yes sir and one more thing. We each found one possession for each of them and you should see the young man's one." Said the doctor before handing the possessions to Ed.

"Okay but you don't have to call me-" the doctor took off "-sir." Ed sighed. He and Al looked at the possessions and were shocked by them. The first one was a simple necklace with a purple stone on it. The second one which they guessed belonged to the scarred woman was a pendent with a transmutation circle on it making her possibly an alchemist. The final one belonged to the man and that shocked them the most. It was an authentic State Alchemist watch.

"No way he's a state alchemist?!" Both of them said shocked.

Al tried to open the watch to see if it would open, but it wouldn't budge. Ed grew worried about something and took the watch from him.

"Hey Al why don't we just see if they know anything about this." Ed suggested nervously. Al looked at his brother for a minute before opening the door softly and walking inside. Ed looked at the watch and was tempted to open it, but he didn't and followed Al into the room. He had a hunch of who this mystery man is, but he was terrified on what he would do if he was right.

* * *

As they entered the room they noticed that all three of the occupants were waking up. One by one all of them woke and seemed to look at each other. This went on for a moment before Ed coughed and got there attention. He felt a little awkward just being stared at by all three of them before he steeled his nerves and spoke.

"Uh, hey. You guys seem to be okay and you two especially had me worried as I thought both of you were going to die.." He said while trying to break the awkwardness in the room. I'd failed spectacularly and it only continued to thicken to the point that you would need an ax to cut it. The two woman looked at the male and back at Ed before all three asked a question.

"Why does he/I look like you?" Ed just sweat dropped at that.

"That is what I want to know. So, um, if any of you don't mind me asking, but who are you guys and how did you end up in the crater?" Ed asked. All three looked at each other again and put some thought into it.

"Um, the only thing I can remember is my name being Noah, I think." Said the dark skinned girl confused and looked a bit worried as she couldn't remember anything.

"Like Noah the only thing I can remember is my name, Lyra." Said the scarred woman. Both Noah and Lyra turned to the unknown male who was thinking before he sighed.

"I…I don't know anything…or rather remember anything at all." The Ed lookalike said a bit distraught at not remembering anything.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Thought Ed.

* * *

 **Prologue end**

 **Well what did you guys think. For those of you guys curious this chapter takes place a bit before the 1** **st** **episode of Brotherhood. Anyway remember to favorite, follow, and review if you like the story.**

 **So see you guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So welcome to the 2** **nd** **chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Syncopation. Anyway this chapter will cover the first episode of Brotherhood and will go into a bit more into a divergence from here. So let's get this started and see you guys at the end of the chapter.**

 **I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist. The only things I own are any OC I make.**

 **Also so I don't forget.**

 _ **Italics**_ **stand for when a flashback is going on.**

 **Anyway lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Syncopation**

 **Chapter 1: Questions, a Name, and The Start of a New Journey.**

The three amnesiacs looked at the large armored man and the shorter lookalike of the unnamed male. They were waiting for a response from him as he looked a bit frustrated for a minute. The armored man puts a reassuring hand the smaller man and it seems to ease him a bit.

"Alright let me get this straight." The golden-blond haired male said a little exasperated. "You two only remember your names." Pointing at Noah and Lyra. "And you can't remember anything at all." Pointing at the man with the same colored hair.

"Yes." Noah replied looking a little sullen.

"That is correct." Lyra said calmly.

"I truly don't remember anything." The young man replied frowning. But then he gained a look of recognition and the frown shrank a little.

"Wait I think I remember something. I remember the-" He pauses with a grimace at remembering something. "-the excruciating pain and then a voice asking me if I was alright. Then telling me to staying awake and that I'll be alright." After he was done speaking he faced the other blonde haired man in the room. "That was you who was telling me that correct?"

"You were right I was the one who held you while I had Al go get help." He said gesturing to the now named Al before continuing. "All three of you were in some pretty rough condition. Noah was passed out on the ground. Lyra and you were bleeding out and she was passed out from the pain. I'm amazed all of you are okay now and I'm glad for that too." The blond man said smiling happily at them.

All three of them looked confused at this before Noah spoke what all of them were thinking about.

"Why? Why would you help any of us? You don't know any of use and we don't any of you. To you we are strangers, and to us you are a stranger. So why did you help any of us?" She questioned the young man who found them. He and Al both sighed before his eyes softened and he spoke.

"I have seen death before and while you Noah wouldn't have died like the others I couldn't leave any of you to lie down there in that crater. As I have said before I'm glad that all three of you are okay. As for the both of us being strangers." He smiled and gestured to himself. " My name is Edward Elric or Ed for short, it is nice to meet you guys." Said Edward.

"My name is Alphonse and I'm Ed's younger brother. It is a nice to meet you all." Al said surprising the three at how young he sounded for someone so big. At that notion both Noah and Lyra kept looking back and forth between the two brothers while the unnamed male kept a straight face before figuring out what was going on and started to chuckle a bit. Both of the Elric brothers looked confused at this.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Edward asked looking at them, before turning to the nameless male. "And why are you chuckling at me?!" He added a little ticked off. Both of the women faced him and Noah looked a little sheepish.

"Well…we thought that you were…" Noah said sheepishly as she trailed off not wanting to say it.

"That you were actually the younger one." Lyra said bluntly causing the unnamed one and Alphonse to chuckle at this while Edward started to turn red with anger.

"Why is it, because you think I'm so, oh I don't know, **SHORT?!** " Edward practically roared at the two causing their hair to stand straight to the back. Al silenced himself, but the male was still chuckling at him before Edward turned his wrath to him.

" **QUIET!** " Now his hair was standing on end and what surprised everyone there was his hair was even longer then Noah's. After patting their hair down they looked at the panting Edward.

"Um…Ed, I don't think they meant it like that." Alphonse said meekly. Edward just looked at his brother and then back to the amnesiacs after calming down a bit.

"Do you guys really mean it?" Edward asked a little dubious of their reply. All three of them nodded at this.

"It is true. You do look a little too young to be Al's older brother." Noah replied honestly. Edward dropped as if a weight the said **TOO YOUNG** had landed on him.

"You do seem a immature for someone your age." Lyra responded bluntly. He dropped down even more as a larger weight that said **IMMATURE** landed on him.

"They do have a point there brother." Alphonse said truthfully. Edward almost fell to the ground as another weight that said **LOGIC** landed on the pile.

"That and you did call your self short." The unknown male said chuckling at Edward's expense. He crashed to the floor as an absolutely massive weight that said **I CALED MYSELF SHORT!** Crushed him and destroyed the other weights. He curled himself into a ball and emitted an aura of despair that caused the others beside Alphonse to sweet drop at him.

"Does he usual does this?" Lyra asks with her face looking impassive at Edward.

"No, he usually doesn't do this unless he insults himself." Alphonse said with a sigh. It got quiet for a minute before the sound of growling completely destroyed it. Edward snapped out of his depression to notice were the sound came from. The male looked a little embarrassed while Noah was trying to hide here blushing face. Lyra was looking impassive to the actions of the other two, but her cheeks were dusted with a fainted red from embarrassment. The reason why dawned on him and Alphonse.

"I take it you guys are hungry." Edward said. At seeing that they started to get a bit more embarrassed and he chuckled at their reactions.

"Alright me and Al will get you guys some grub so just wait here okay." Edward said as he got up to leave the room. After the three of them nodded he and Alphonse left the room. The three of them then turned to converse with each other.

"Well they seemed like nice and intersecting …uh?" Noah asked as she trailed off since she couldn't figure out what to call the male in the room. He sighed as he looked at her.

" I agree with you on that, but also I can't think of anything myself." He said a bit bitterly at that fact. Noah looked at him reassuringly and that made a him feel a bit better for some reason.

"Thanks Noah." He replied to her with a smile. She turned red a little and looked away from him. He was confused at first, but shrugged it off. He turned to Lyra who looked at him strangely with her violet eyes glazed over a bit.

"Lyra are you okay?" He asked a bit worried for her. He leaned in his bed as close as he could to her to see if she was alright. She blushed a bit before her eyes returned to normal and backed up with the blush still on her face.

"I-I'm alright, I just spaced out for a minute." Lyra stuttered out. Seeing that she was alright the young man backed up. She calmed down a bit and the blush began to fade.

"Okay. I just wanted to know if you were alright. Oh and I was wondering if you had thought of a name for me?" He asked. Lyra looked at him for a minute before shaking her head as she didn't have anything. She was touched at knowing that despite him not knowing anything about her or himself he was concerned for her and for Noah.

It got quiet for a moment before Noah spoke up.

"Do you think that Ed and Al will help us?" She asked. Both of the other occupants turned towards her. " I mean do you think they will help us find our pasts?"

After a bit of thought both of them came to the same conclusion.

"So if stay with the Elric brothers then it will probably be the best chance we have of finding out who we are." The man said. Noah nodded at that while Lyra inclined her head in agreement. At that moment the brothers in question came back with treys with sandwiches and bottles of milk. After they got their food and said their thanks all three of them dug in to the first meal they could literally remember in who knows how long.

Al the while Edward was trying to set the milk on fire by glaring at all of the bottles in turns.

'I'm trying to help them, not poison them with that white crud.' He thought.

"Don't you think that the sandwiches are kind of bland?" Noah asked the others. After the others nodded they downed the milk in a few gulps. That was when Ed lost his patience.

"How can you guys drink that so quickly?!" He asked amazed at what they just did.

"…So let me get this straight. You are asking why we drank that milk so fast?" Lyra asked as she was a bit dumbfounded at the question.

"Yes, because it is some disgusting opaque liquid that is extracted from a cow's _nipples_!" Edward gestured to it with his hands balled up into fists. The man seemed to choke on his milk before Alphonse tapped him on the back.

"Thank you Alphonse." He said

"No problem." Al said as he nodded. The nameless amnesiac stared at Edward for a minute before speaking.

"If you put it like that anyone will find it absolutely disgusting. Personally I don't like it that much, but I could use it to wash out the taste of that sandwich." He said. A silence filled the room again before Lyra broke it.

"While that last conversation was off topic, we should move onto more pressing topics." Lyra replied coolly as the attention was now focused on her. " I believe that for now we should focus on finding a name for him. As we couldn't come up with anything how about you or Alphonse have anything."

Both of the brothers got into a thinking position and started to think. For a minute all they did was think, think, think, and think. After that Alphonse could only shake his head as he had no idea, but Edward had one.

"How about Ed2 as he looks like me?" He suggested to them. They all deadpenned at him. "What?" Alphonse just bonked him on the head. After he did that he noticed the paper he was reading and grabbed it.

"Here, maybe you can find a name in this." Al said as he handed the paper to the man.

"Thank you." He said as he took the paper. As he read it he found out that the name of the country was Amestris. Other then that there was nothing that really caught his attention until the article on the last page.

" _Alain Crowley yesterday has turned 102 making him the oldest Amestrian male on record to ever live."_ He said getting their attention. After he said this he continued reading the article until he felt that the name was familiar. Suddenly a pain was going on through his head and his mind flashed for a second.

* * *

 _Flashes of a silver haired man with red eyes and black clothing in a black room with crimson runes decorating the walls appeared and then vanished as suddenly as they appeared._

* * *

"Hey are you alright?!" Edward asked as he kept shaking him. He put a hand on Edward's shoulders and pushed him off. He notices that everyone looked a bit worried at him.

"Don't worried guys I'm alright." He said reassuring them that he was alright. After seeing there were relieved he showed them the article. "I think that this name triggered something." He added excitedly.

"Really? Let me see!" Edward asked as he reached for the paper.. As he got the paper the others looked at him.

"So you remembered something?" Lyra asked as she was curious on what he remembered. He shook his head at that.

"Not really, I just got flashes but that name sounds familiar." He said. Not long after that Edward put the paper down and got an idea.

"Alain." The entire room turned to Edward at what he said. "I think that should be your name until you remember yours. If that is okay with you guys." Edward asked the others. As they mused on this idea, the male spoke up.

"I like it." He said. He turned to Lyra and then to Noah. "So what do you guy think of it?"

"I think it suits you perfectly." Noah said beaming at him.

"It is a nice name." Lyra said smiling. Seeing their reactions he turned to the Elrics. Edward was smiling at him and Al was nodding at him with the eyes of the armor shining at him.

"Alright then, looks like that is my name from now on." Alain said smiling at them. The moment lasted a few seconds before a knock was heard on the door. Alphonse went to open the door and it revealed a man with black hair and black eyes who looked about 30 with a blue military uniform on. Edward's face turned sour once he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here Colonel?" Edward asked irritably at the Colonel.

"Firstly I'm here to brief you on your next assignment that the Führer himself has asked you to investigate." The Colonel said. He then approached Edward with his expression darkening with each step. "So in other words. Do. Not. Screw. This. Up. Fullmetal."

"Yes, right back at you Colonel." Edward said with the scowl on his face deepening.

"Also," as he said that the tense atmosphere in the room vanished instantly and looked to Noah and Lyra "and to see who brought in." He added with a smile

Both women felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"And may I say what lovely ladies they are he took Noah's hand while speaking to them. Completely ignoring Alain.

"Er, Mustang you do know that you are ignoring Alain who is right next to you." Edward said in a deadpan. Mustang just looked at the young man in question.

"You mean Fullmetal 2 what's so important about him." Mustang said. Alain gained the same look of despair that Edward had earlier as he sulked in his bed. He then felt his hand being crushed and he looked to see Noah was crushing his hand. He then was nailed in the head, by what he checked was a bottle cap plus a little he looked for the source he found it and from what he saw invoked feelings of fear he hasn't felt since the Ishvalan Civil War.

"Colonel Mustang if you would so kindly to please refrain from treating Alain like that ever again if you can." Lyra said sweetly with a smile on her face, barley hiding the furry that she was directing towards the Colonel. Her eyes slightly glazed over, but not as much as it was before and were promising pain if he didn't comply. All the males in the room minus Alain who was still in a funk were terrified and none the more so then Mustang.

"Uh, yes I will from now on not treat him like that again." Mustang said weakly. On the other side of the room the sound of clattering metal was heard as Alphonse was shaking.

"Brother, I'm scared." Alphonse said frightened of bring Lyra's attention on himself.

"Me too Al." Ed admitted. The pressure was felt for a moment longer before it was lifted and Lyra returned to looking as neutral as usual. Mustang also felt the grip on his hand being let go.

"Okay." Was the only thing Lyra said. Mustang silently promised himself to **never** tick that woman off again. It felt like several woman were all focusing their collective fury against him. He turned to Alain who had snapped out of his funk.

"My apologies Alain." Mustang held out his hand. Alain looked at the appendage for a minute before taking it.

"It's alright Colonel Mustang." Alain said smiling while he was shaking his head. Mustang looked at him for a moment and then let go. He turned to Edward and signaled for him to follow him. He nodded and followed him and Al to the door. As he was about to head out Edward turned towards the three.

"You know after me and Al take care of this we will help you guys. I've got military funding on my hands you know." He said.

Mustang clamped his hand over Edward's mouth and with a bemused look on his face turned toward the rooms occupants.

"Well this has been fun I must debrief my subordinate." Mustang looked at them and turned to leave. "Good night ladies,Alain." He then proceeded to leave with Edward in tow.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Alphonse said waving while heading out the door. As the door closed they heard the sound of scolding as the group traveled down the halls of the hospital. As they left they started to get tired.

"We have a lot to do tomorrow." Said Lyra as she tried to make herself comfortable in her bed.

"Yes, also Ed and Al will be back tomorrow." Noah said as she stared to nodded off. Alain just nodded as he was too tired to respond and was starting to fall asleep.

"Good night Noah, night Lyra." Was all Alain could say before he collapsed onto his bed and soundlessly fell asleep. Noah followed suit with out a word as well. Lyra could only smile as she was falling asleep and faced Alain

"Night." With that she fell asleep along with the others. The room had quiet for the last time for the night.

* * *

After scolding Edward there was a silence in the hall at which they were until Mustang decided to speak.

"So Fullmetal how was the information on that blind alchemist Jude? Did it prove to be true?" Mustang asked his subordinates. Both Ed and Al looked at each other, remembering what happened at the mansion and turned back to the Colonel.

"No, it was another dead end." Edward said with his tone a little hollow. Mustang took a look at him and seemed to grasp an understanding of the situation that went on there.

"I see." Mustang decided it probably wasn't that important to report about it. "Fullmetal, what can you tell me about those three you found in the crater."

At first Edward decided against it, but as what he knew about them most likely wouldn't be used against them he told Mustang what he knew. He was neutral on all three having amnesia and only Alain not remembering his name and was a little interesting to note that Lyra was possibly an alchemist. But the final piece of news surprised him.

"Alain is a state alchemist?!" Mustang was honestly surprised at that. Ed was enjoying the look of surprise on the Colonel's face when he remembered something. Silently he clapped his hands and transmuted the inside of Alain's watch. He hoped that when he would undo it that he is wrong about the assumptions he had about it.

Before Mustang could ask for the watch, Ed handed it to him. The Colonel looked suspicious for a minute, before he pocketed in his uniform.

"I'm going to have the watch verified to see if it is authentic." Mustang said before he pulled out files from his uniform. " This is your next assignment Fullmetal. A rouge state alchemist is on the move in Central, everything we have on him is in this file. As I said before the Führer has asked you help with this investigation. So don't screw this up."

* * *

The next mourning the three amnesiacs woke up and were stuck in bed. As the other two were still tired and didn't have any energy at the moment to get out of bed Noah went out with a doctor to get some food for them. A few minutes later she came back with their breakfast. After that the were planing on what to do today.

"Besides Edward and Alphonse visiting us today, what else is there for us to do?" Lyra asked as she was trying to stand up. Alain was already up, but the cool floor felt a little uncomfortable on fis left foot as he had several shards removed from it. After a minute he got to the point were he could get himself balanced by himself.

"I think that maybe we should see walk around the hospital. I mean we have nothing better to do for now." Alain said a little bored. There was already nothing to do in the room besides to site and wait. So walking around the hospital would help get rid of it. That and to learn more about where they were.

"I agree." Noah said happily as she liked the prospect of seeing more of the hospital. She was about to say something else, but the sound a something crashing to the ground. Both turned to see that Lyra had fallen done. When they went to help here they noticed something on the skin that her robe wasn't hiding.

The scars.

They were told about them from the doctor, but it took a second for Alain and Noah to process the full extent of what they saw. Her left foot was covered with them and it extended up to her shin. Her right knee looked had scars that looked like it was bitten in two. There was some more on both of her arms and a large one right below her throat and appeared to be trail to her back. After a second they pulled her up and had her lean against them for support.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Noah replied back. It was silent for a moment before she decided to speak up again.

"So do they bother you at all?" Lyra thought about it for a bit, bit before she shook her head. Nodding at that, all three of them decided it was time to head out of the door. They scuffled out the door and into the halls. After passing a few rooms they stopped for a minute.

"Do you think you can walk now Lyra?" Noah asked her.

"I think I can walk by myself now." The others released her and she balanced herself out. One foot in front of the other, she began to walk down the corridor. As she continued to walk she didn't noticed that her left foot was starting to bother her a bit. After she took a few more steps her foot gave way and began to fall down again. She didn't touch the ground. Alain had moved just in time to catch her. He shifted her till her left arm was draped around his neck to help support herself.

"I've got you." He smiled at her. Noah was behind him and move right next to her if she needed any help. Lyra was touched by this as like with the Elrics they were all strangers to even themselves as they didn't really have anything to recall about who they are. Yet they were willing to help each other. She smiled back at them.

"Thank you, both of you for helping me." Both Noah and Alain beamed at her and Noah put her hand on Lyra's back.

"We have got to look out for each other. Besides Ed and Al we don't have anyone else so far that would help us so far. So for now all we have are each other, so we must work as one for the time being. In order to make it and to find out who we are we need to help each other and to get all the help we can get." Alain and Lyra could only be amazed at the words spoken by Noah, who was hiding a look of embarrassment from the way the looking at her with awe. After a minute both of them started to laugh. Noah looked at them at she pouted at them.

"What's so funny?!" She asked a little hurt, but Alain just put her hand on her and smiled.

"It wasn't meant to be rude. That was amazing Noah, I just didn't think there was a need to get embarrassed like that. Besides your reaction was a little cute." She just blushed at that and playfully hit him in the ribs, while Lyra was laughing a bit harder now. Eventually they continued down the halls exploring the hospital with them all enjoying the others company. But there was also something going on within the minds of Lyra and Alain. A part of Noah's speech struck a chord within them and kept playing back in their heads.

'One is all, All is one.'

* * *

He had came to Central to get away from the front lines, the action, and to keep seeing his acquaintances from falling from the battlefield as he only had a few friends since Ishval. Okay he will admit he will miss the action, but he did want to get away from everything else. So when he got an opportunity to transfer to Central and a promotion he was ecstatic. Of course he had to answer to his bastard of an uncle on Central Command, but he was happy. That and maybe he could talk to his old war buddies Hughes and Mustang and introduce them to his fiancé.

But fate had other plans it seemed.

A week after he arrived he tried to locate Hughes and just as he thought that finally found him, but on his way there he was caught up in the earthquake last night. He managed to save a few civilians, but he was caught in the rubble and pinned down. He managed to free himself with his trusty automail arm, but his leg was pinned under some rubble. A few minutes later some military police pulled him out and was admitted to the nearest hospital. He would be released tomorrow, but would have to wear a splint on his ankle for a week afterwards. Of course it would be awkward for him to walk around for that amount of time, but he had already lost one limb too many. Thank you very much.

Helen would visit him later, so he decided to walk around the hospital for a bit to get rid of his boredom. Yet he was still bored and had decided to rest a bit. While figuring out what to do, he sometimes wondered if it was a good idea to quit smoking after the war. He heard some people coming down the halls and saw two woman with varying skin complexions and a young man about his height who looked like that state alchemist he's heard about. What was the name of him? Eh, he'll probably remember it later, but what he does remember was that he was a short, little brat.

With a smirk he got up to them and walked to them, not bored anymore and figuring they would be interesting company for a bit.

* * *

It had been 3 hours since they left their room and had walked through most of the hospital. They were on their way back to the stairs walking through the halls enjoying each others company and chatting on whatever was on their minds, when they saw someone get up from a bench down the hall. Alain didn't know why, but he felt uneasy around that man. As he walked back towards the group they got a better look at him.

He looked to be a little shorter then Alain and appeared to be in his late 30's. They also noticed he limped in his left leg, probably why he was in the hospital. Plus unlike them he had a black t-shirt and blue jeans on. But what really stood out besides piercing blue eyes and black hair was 2 distinct halfway between his left eye and cheek he had a burn scar that curved around his ear and stopped halfway down his neck. The other feature was his arm. As his left sleeve was completely missing and looked like that the shirt was tailored to open up from the left side. As for the arm it was completely mechanical. From the shoulder to the elbow it was a metallic tube with what appeared to be 2 joints in between them that constantly clicked when the arm moved. From the shoulder to the hand it looked liked a regular arm, but a bit bigger and what looked like to be a slot open the forearm. When he noticed that they were looking at his arm he gave them a look.

"What? Never seen an automail limb before?" The metal armed man said with a deep voice. All three of them shook their heads no, with Alain still uneasy around him. The man could only sigh at that before gesturing to the limb with his right hand.

"An automail limb is an advanced prosthetic that is more versatile then a normal one and is connected the nervous system so it is more like a normal arm. They come in different varieties that range from normal to combat models." He stopped and started to gestured to his arm and spoke about it with great pride. "As for this fine piece of hardware, I had my arm blown off on the first day of conflict during the Ishvalan Civil War. I thought that I wouldn't be able to help out my friends during the conflict until I had this arm custom made. After 2 years of rehabilitation I was finally able to join the conflict again." At that he sighed and his expression lowered. "Something which I regret participating in to this day." He said with regret.

At his Noah and Lyra were looking at him with awe at what they heard. As for Alain, he felt his unease go down considerably. But not all the way down.

The man looked at them for a bit before he chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself." The man extended his metal arm to them. "I'm Major Frank Archer, but please call me Archer. It is nice to meet all of you."

Alain was a bit weary to shake his hand, but he eventually gave in and took it with his own.

"My name is Alain." He said shaking Archer's hand. He smiled at that and both let go at the same time.

"Hello I'm Noah." She said as she and Archer shook hands.

"Lyra." She introduced simply also taking his hand. After that he they started talking a bit, just random stuff for a few minutes before he got into why he was in the hospital.

"My leg was caught under some rubble caused by the earthquake. I'm cleared to leave tomorrow, but I have have to wear a splint for a week." Archer said as he spoke to them. They had grown a bit accustomed to his company, but Alain was still was keeping his guard up. But he had to admit, Archer seemed like a cool guy. Then he asked a certain question.

"So if you don't mind me asking, but how did you three get in here?" Archer asked. All three of them gained a downcast look at that.

"Was it something I said?" He said concerned that he may have insulted them in some way. They seemed like some nice kids in his opinion.

"No, it isn't that." Noah replied. Archer looked at them and sighed.

"I see. So what was it then?" It was Alain who answered for him.

"Last night during the quake we were found unconscious in a crater. When we all came to, none of us could remember a thing about our pasts except they could remember their names." Alain said a little crestfallen. "As for me I remember nothing at all."

Archer was surprised at that. I mean three people suffering from amnesia at the exact same place and at the exact same time. The odds of that happening are nearly impossible! But his instincts were telling him that they were telling him the truth. After all these years of fighting in battles all over Amestris and in the Ishvalan Civil War, he's learned to trust them.

"I see then." Seeing how they looked he couldn't help but ask. "So is there anyway I can help you three?" This caught all of them by surprised.

"Wh-what did you say?!" Lyra said shocked at what she just heard. Archer just sighed at that.

"I asked if there was anyway I could help. Look you three seem like some good kids who have recently been dealt a bad hand in life, so if there is anything that you need help with and to help restore your memories let me know okay." He told them looking at their reactions.

They were honestly surprised, as here was another total stranger willing to help them. All of them were touched by this, but they had to come clean.

"Thank you for the offer Major, but we already have two people willing to help." Lyra answering for them. At that he deflated at her words.

"Oh…I see then? Well then it was nice meeting you three." Archer sighing about that turned and began to walk away. After taking a few steps he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Alain. While he still felt uneasy around him, he knew he could trust Archer for now.

"That doesn't mean we would not accept your help. We are planning on traveling with them to help find our who we are, but that doesn't mean we won't ask for help from you when we need it." The girls were smiling at what he said right now and Archer could only chuckle at that. He was about to say something when the clock went off. He checked it and widened his eyes.

"Well look at the time. I better get put back to my room as my fiancé is about to visit me." Archer turned towards the three. "It was nice talking to you three and remember if you need my help just ask." He started to walk down the hall and towards his room while the other three took towards the stairs.

"We will." Lyra called to him.

"Bye Archer, it was nice meeting you." Noah also answered back as all three waved at him before they took off. Archer waved back, before they went up the stairwell.

'They really seem like some nice kids.' He thought walking down the hallway. 'But first, what was my room number again?'

* * *

An hour has passed and after they back to the room they got lunch and waited for something to happen. Lyra was reading the paper while Alain was pacing about. Noah was just staring at all wall before turning to Alain.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm pacing as I can't think of something better to do."

"Oh, okay." Noah just went back to staring at the wall before she remembered something.

"Isn't Ed and Al supposed to visit us soon?" At that Alain stopped pacing.

"Yes they said they would. And hopefully it is real soon as I think we are all bored right now." He said causing Noah to snort. She then noticed something on his face and giggled. "What?"

"Oh nothing, except you have some your lunch on your cheek." Noah answered. When he tried to wipe it off with his arm, she stopped him and had a tissue in hand.

"Allow me." As she brushed of the food, her hand grazed his face for a sec. In that split second both of their eyes glazed over and promptly collapsed on each other. Lyra put the paper down after hearing them collapse onto the ground.

"Alain? Noah? Are you two okay?" She asked them. Getting no response she went to check on them and found them passed out.

"Come on you two wake up." She tried to rise them up from their slumber, but it didn't work. She was starting to get desperate now as they wouldn't wake up.

"Come on please wake up, please wake up, PLEASE WAKE UP!" she started shouting trying to get them up and shaking them. With no success and tears starting to spill from yes.

"Somebody! Anybody! **HELP!** " She cried out desperately for someone to help her friends. She was crying in fear that something bad must have happened to them and that they left her alone. Just the thought of being left alone at all only sent her into deeper despair. She started crying out even harder at that train of thought, wishing not to be left alone at all.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Looking at the door she saw that Edward and Alphonse had arrived, with worry plastered on Edward's face.

* * *

As Ed and Al were walking down the halls and towards the amnesiac's room. As they were walking down the hall they remembered the debriefing with Mustang, along discussing about how they spent last night with Lt. Colonel Hughes and his family. As well as the pocket watch.

* * *

 _After Hughes had left the room after telling him about the Elric's planned visit to hospital and for him to discuss something with them. He sat back down and pulled out Alain's watch._

" _I have just gotten this back recently from the scientists at Lab 1 as well as the official watch maker." Mustang said to them._

" _So? What's the issue with the watch?" Asked an impatient Ed. Mustang sighed before gesturing to it._

" _The watch is 100% authentic. That means that Alain is most likely a state alchemist as no watch has been reported missing and all known watches are accounted for." That piece of news shocked the Elrics. Alain was an actual state alchemist! That doesn't explain much yet about Alain yet, but Mustang wasn't done speaking. "They are also going to use his watch as a basis for all future state alchemist watches" That had also gotten the brother's attention._

" _What do you mean by that Colonel?" Alphonse asked._

" _First off they are planing of copying the chain." As to demonstrate he pulled the chain and it extended till it was long enough to wrap around someone. Both brothers looked amazed at that before he set the chain back carefully. "They hope to use the chain to easier detain people of interest as it is made out of silver. As for the other reason. The watch is in theory an alchemic amplifier." There was silence room for a minute._

" _ **WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**_ _" Until Edward broke it in quite the spectacular manner. Mustang could only pinch his nose at that._

" _Quiet down Fullmetal, we are both in the same room. As I was saying in theory as they couldn't really pick it up, but they couldn't get a proper read on it. So it is only a theory for now. But the part they wish to incorporate, but can't is that the watch is nigh unbreakable." Mustang said with a sigh, wishing his watch had that feature at that gala a year ago. He had to wait 3 weeks for it to get repaired._

 _Both brothers were once again shocked at the capabilities of that watch, but wondered how it was as he said nigh breakable. The watches were made of silver and were highly durable. Only a few things can break the outer casing, but the inside was a different story. While the insides were hard to damage, but stop one of the gears and it could damage the watch from the inside. They heard that some alchemist dropped his/her watch in a bowl of punch last year and had to wait a month to get it repaired. Ed wished to know what kind of idiot would have dropped the very symbol of being a state alchemist into a bowl of punch of all things! Still he was curious on what he meant by why they couldn't incorporate that feature into the watch._

" _What do you mean by that Colonel?"_

" _You remember the condition of Alain's clothes." Both of them nodded. His clothes looked like 2 sets of them were literally fused together. "Well it is similar to the watch as that on it is fused together with trace amounts of high quality gold and a bit of diamond on a cellular level. Something that should be impossible with alchemy as the level they are bonded at is beyond what most state alchemists are capable of transmuting." Mustang answered for them. To say everyone in the room was shocked was putting it lightly._

" _Wh-what the hell is going on here?!" Edward was wondering. So far every attempt to find out who Noah, Lyra, and Alain was only getting more questions then answers. For Noah there is practically no information on her except there was someone who is said to resemble her in Liore. For Lyra it was that practically no information about her yet, except that her transformation circle resembles Isaac McDougal's circle implying a connection between them or style of alchemy. But Alain was the biggest mystery. Just trying to understand stand a single thing about him is bring up more questions? Mustang could only sigh at that._

" _That is what I'm trying to figure out. As a situation like this has never been brought up before, the Führer has been notified about this. As well as he has assigned their care under you until he orders otherwise." He said pinching his nose. Like Fullmetal he just found this situation highly confusing, and highly aggravating! Still he returned the watch to them and dismissed them when Al asked him a question._

" _Uh sir, if you don't mind asking, but what might be the case of how they ended up in the crater?" Alphonse had to know._

 _Mustang thought about it and decided to answer his question._

" _Unknown. But the theories range from ridiculous tales of dimensional or time travel to something that might very well be the truth." He said_

" _Alain or whoever he really is preformed the Ultimate Taboo with the girls as either assistants or victims. But we will only learn the truth when his memories are restored."_

* * *

Still no matter the reason the brothers had decided to help them find out about their past. The plan was to visit them for a little bit and then leave to find Isaac as he was still lurking around Central. As they were a few doors down the hall when they heard Lyra.

"Somebody! Anybody! **HELP!** "

Worry immediately flashed through their eyes as they heard the pure despair in her voice. They ran to the door and threw it open.

They found Lyra crying over the collapsed bodies of Alain and Noah. They looked alive, but their bodies weren't responding to her attempts to wake them up.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ed demanded as we wanted to know what happened. Lyra noticed here and tried to tell them, but her voice was choked up by her sobs. But what they got from her was that Noah was wiping some food off of Alain's face when they both suddenly collapsed and she couldn't wake them up.

"Al keep an eye on her! I'll try to get them up!" Al nodded and went to look after Lyra. With any luck a doctor probably heard her and would be on the way here to investigate the source of the noise. He tried to rose them, but after 2 minutes there was still no response. He was about to try aria when he heard their breath hitch and both of them shot up. Fully awake and okay.

* * *

He had no idea, but when Noah had accidentally brushed her finger against him he felt his consciousness leave him and he was now walking the streets of Central. While he was walking and trying to figure out what was going on he found that he was in quite a conundrum. He found out while he was where ever he was, he couldn't touch, be seen, or be heard by anyone else. So he decided to do the only rational thing someone in his situation would do.

"NOAH!"

Walk down the street and call out her name at the top of his if he can't interact with anyone else, then maybe Noah can't interact with others as well. That would mean that she would be the only person who would hear him.

As he kept walking down the street and memorizing his surroundings, he saw something in the shadows of one of the alleyways. He tried to get a good look at it, but all he saw was some more shadows. Shrugging he kept walking down the street till he saw her.

"Noah!" He ran up to her and hugged her which she returned in kind. Before he could speak she just shushed him and lead him to a nearby alleyway.

"What are we doing?" Alain asked her. She looked in thought for a minute before deciding to answer him.

"I honestly don't know. But when I accidentally brushed my finger against you we were pulled here. I have been feeling drawn to this place."

As he looked at the alleyway he could see two people down there. He weighed his options, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Alright let's go check it out then." Alain and Noah walked down the alleyway got a better look at the 2 occupants. Both wore the same military uniforms and had gauntlets with a circle on it, but that was were the similarities end.

The first had one of his sleeves ripped and his black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He also had no eyebrows and was looking murderous at the other occupant.

The other one was a mountain of a man with what seemed to be well chiseled features and despite wearing a uniform he could tell it was about to snap against his muscular frame. He had a single blond lock of hair on his head and a large handlebar mustache covering his mouth. Despite his threatening frame, his blue eyes showed a caring side.

The black haired man created a blade of water and sent it at the other man. He simply stepped to the side to avoid it. The water blade cut straight through several rock spears that was behind him and it just kept on going.

"I've always wanted to cut that ego down to size!" With the circle on his gauntlet glowing, he sent another blade of water at him. But the other man just stood his ground.

"Except you will need more then water, to quench my fists!" With that he created several structures out of the earth in the shape of his hand and the attacks cancelled each other out, creating an explosion that sent the stone heads everywhere. One of the pieces of rubble flew their way.

"Get down!" Alain quickly pulled Noah down as they were about to be hit by it. It shattered on the wall behind them, pebbling them with harmless fragments.

"You okay?" Noah just looked at him with awe, before shaking her head to come to her senses

"I'm fine." She said a little shaky.

"Major!"

Turning behind them they saw Edward and Al approaching from behind. They were surprised by this, but turned to see that the black haired man threw a canteen of water. It had water coming out of it and the opening was crackling with energy before going off with steam. Al shielded Edward and both of their vision was covered with steam and the world faded to black.

* * *

When both of them awoke they realized three things. The first was that Ed and Al were here in the room with Edward just letting go of their shoulders and Alphonse was crouched down nearby. The second was how close together they were and the position they were in. With a little scarlet dusting their faces,they separated for each other post haste. The third was the most surprising.

Lyra literally tackled both of them to the ground, spilling down onto the floor. Before they could do anything, she grabs the both of them into a hug and buries her head into the crook of Alain's neck. She starts to bawl her eyes out

"Please…please don't leave me alone again. Please…don't go. Please…" She spilled out through sobs. Alain and Noah didn't know what to do at first, till he returned the hug and Noah tried her best to soothe to girl.

"It's going to be okay Lyra we're, were alright, everything is going to okay." With Noah reassuring her that everything was alright, Alain being a literal shoulder to cry on, and with both of them okay she began to calm down. She pulled out of Alain' grip a few minutes later with her eyes still puffy and tear stained.

"Please….I don't want to be alone." Hearing the despair in her voice both of them got up and embraced her as to show that they were there for her.

"It's okay Lyra, we promise not to leave you alone okay?" Alain said to her.

"We are here for you." Noah added to that. Hearing the conviction in their voice, Lyra buried her head in Alain's shoulder again and cried into it again repeating one word over and over again.

"Thank you." She kept on saying that even if her mouth was buried in the cloth of his robe. They stayed there, unaware what the rest of the world was doing.

On the other side of the room Ed and Al were just watching this as they heard a doctor coming down the hall. They didn't know how to react to this or what even caused this but they find out.

"Ed…" Al asked wondering what he was going to do.

"Later…" He answered. Telling Al that they would wait till the doctor leaves to talk to them about what happened.

Half an hour later after the doctor arrived and checked them all. Both Noah and Alain were fine physically according to him. All three of them were still cleared to leave in two days. They were cleared after a few minutes, but the main problem was Lyra.

After hearing how she reacted to when the both of them lost conscious, he had all of them leave the room and leave her in their alone. Despite the protests from the three, Lyra decided to comply to it.

When she knew that they were nearby out of the room there was no reaction. But when they moved and the hall was completely empty she started to react. Alain, doctor's orders be damned, ran back into the room and helped calm her down again.

From what the doctor could conclude was that Lyra had a major case of monophonia, or the fear of being alone. She can be alright if people she knows to some degree are a bit away from a room she is currently in, but other then that or being in a room full of people she isn't familiar with the doctor theorized she will go into a similar depression. He also said it is possible to help her with that, but as he wasn't a psychologist he couldn't suggest anything.

So after that he left the room about 5 minutes again. After that Ed decided it was time for some answers. So after 5 minutes here we are. Edward was in a chair on the other side of the room with Alphonse by his side. Noah was standing not far from Alain. As for him and Lyra? Lyra feel asleep from the stress caused by her despair with Alain in a seat right next to her. Also his left arm was currently asleep. Lyra was holding it like a lifeline and he couldn't exactly pull it out. As it was currently sandwiched between her chest making him a bit uncomfortable and he dared not to move it incase of accidentally groping her or waking her up and facing pure wrath of an angry woman. So he was trying to keep his blush down, and as well as others tried to ignore it as well.

So…do you or Noah mind telling us what happened that triggered Lyra's monophobia and caused you two to collapse?" Edward asked with worry evident in his voice. He was honestly worried and had grown to care for these guys, but it was also very hard for him to not get frustrated with them. Every time he and Al in the past 15 hours had thought they have found one answer to a question about them, there was always another 3 questions that needed answered.

Alain and Noah both looked at each other and with a glance decided that they would tell the truth to them and Lyra when she woke up.

"It started when I accidentally brushed my hand against Alain…" Noah started. Through out the entire story both she and Alain described what they saw and what they remembered down to the littlest detail. After they were done speaking they noticed that Ed and Al were in shock…well Edward was. They couldn't really tell as Al never removed his armor.

Ed and Al were once again at a lost with them. What they told them they were seeing was impossible unless one of them had clairvoyance…which despite the impossibility of that existing Ed was starting to believe that with them it was a possibility. They had described Major Armstrong and Isaac down to their very style of alchemy. As well as they knew the location which Noah and Alain described the alleyway to be. They even included them appearing at the alleyway, which they will have to check later if Noah really did have clairvoyance.

"Ed, I think we should tell them, about what they saw." Al spoke up interrupting Ed's thoughts and gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright then." He agreed nodding. "What questions do you guys have?" Alain was the first one to ask a question.

"Who were those two?"

"Okay then, the first one I'll talk about is that muscle bound, curl hair. He is Major Alexander Louis Armstrong and like me he is a state alchemist." Said Edward. He sighed at the thought of his antics. Noah and Alain processed this and she noticed something.

"Are you two friends, because it sounds like you are?" Ed just sighed at that, but it was Al who answered for him.

"Well not exactly. We do know each other and we both agree he is a nice man, but he is…"

"Not exactly sane!" Edward finished for his brother before taking in another breath. "But like Al said he can be someone you can depend on if he is a little…over the top." Seeing their confused reactions he just sighed again. "You'll know when you see him." They both nodded in understanding at that.

"Okay, but who was that other guy? The one who can use water alchemy?" Alain got wide eyed reactions from the rest of the room. "What, he was using a transmutation circle on that gauntlet and the one tattooed on his hand."

Edward just blinked owlishly at that before his face broke out into a grin.

"So you do remember alchemy." At this Alain now looked surprised, before thinking about it and shaking his head.

"No, I don't remember anything about alchemy, just the basic knowledge of it." Nodding at that the other occupants of the room we're glad he remembered something. But there was only one problem.

"What is alchemy?" Noah asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit okay Noah." Alain told her. Noah nodded and signaled for Ed to continue.

"Okay then. The other man is Isaac McDougal also known as the Freezer Alchemist. He is a rouge state alchemist currently killing people in Central. Me and Al are currently on assignment to help detain him." Noah felt uneasy at the notion of what she can understand a super powered killer running rampant in Central and was worried about what would happen if came their way. Alain just gained a bad taste in his mouth at the thought of meeting that alchemist.

"Don't worry. We'll get him." Al said as if he had sensed their emotions. They had calmed down a bit at that, having faith that the brothers would get him.

"Then we can go to Liore." Seeing the confused reactions on their faces he wondered what he did,until his eyes widened in realization and pulled a few things from his pocket.

"Oh I almost forgot! Here, these were found on you guys." He got up and handed Noah her necklace and Alain his watch and Lyra's pendent. Both said their thanks to Ed, nut Alain noticed something about what was found on both him and Lyra.

"Wait are these-" "Yes, they are what you think Alain. They show that both you and Lyra were alchemists and that you were a state alchemist." Edward said,answering what he was thinking of and seeing the shock on Alain's face answered another question he would have asked.

"I'm sorry but other then me, there is no one else in Amestris that has your features." 'Except that bearded bastard.'"And the same could be said with Lyra." At that Alain could only sigh.

"However, we did manage to find out that there is a woman in Liore that resembles Noah. As me and brother were about to head there after we catch Isaac, we thought it would be best to tell you." Al said as he got up and handed Alain 3 train tickets. This had instantly brightened up their moods. As there was a possibility of helping shed some light on Noah's past! But there was one question that Noah wanted.

"Just what caused us to have that vision?" She asked.

Ed not wanting to even think of the possibility of clairvoyance answered.

"I have one guess, but I think we will have to wait to see if it really is true." Edward answered and hoped that she was satisfied for now.

After that the four of them talked about their day's with the Elrics curious about the Major they meet. Half an hour later they left to go back to looking for the Freezing Alchemist and bid them goodbye. Not long afterward, as they had nothing better to do at the time, so Alain and Noah both decided to just sit and talk to pass the time until Lyra would wake up.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon when the brothers went tot street that led to the alleyway that Noah and Alain saw.

"Here we are, at the alleyway which they supposedly saw the Major and Issac. And so far we haven't seen any signs of them being here. Let's just check it out and then later tell them what we saw, but we'll probably will not see anything." Ed said. It was then that Al noticed something about his demeanor.

"Ed, why do you get upset at the idea of clairvoyance?" Ed took in a breath.

"Because Al the idea of someone being able to see the future is unprecedented and can't be considered science. Most people consider alchemy to be this, but that can be explained and it is science." He turned to Al and threw up his hands. "So despite all the evidence that Noah and Alain provided it was probably a dream when they collapsed…that they both had and remembered. But as clairvoyance is about seeing a possible future is unprecedented as there are so many different variables that it could be something completely false. As such I. Don't Believe. In. Clairvoyance!" He said panting at speaking like that. Al was giving him a deadpan look.

"Are you just saying that, because you were bitter at that fortune teller 2 years ago said she saw that your height would never change every time you asked?" Ed proceeded to look absolutely rabid at that.

" **NO THAT IS NOT THE REASON WHY!** " He said that with probably some denial in his voice. Suddenly a cloud of smoke and the sounds of a battle came from the alleyway. Along with flying heads of Armstrong made of stone. Ed now had a look of disbelief as what Noah and Alain had told them was coming true.

"Ed…" Al was beginning to say

"Don't say anything Al." Both of them took off into the alleyway.

* * *

It was silent back in the room until an hour ago as Lyra had woken up then. It was another 5 minutes before she gained a coherent thought as she had blushed up a storm when she noticed what she was doing with Alain's arm. After a hasty apology they started to talk about what they had discussed with Edward and Alphonse. Lyra was surprised to find that she was possibly an alchemist and was happy for a Noah of a possible lead. After that they chatted for awhile until it was the evening. And Alain after about an hour still only had 40% of feeling back in his arm. As they where thinking of something to do Noah looked out the window.

"How about we go see the sunset?" She suggested. Both Alain and Noah looked at her for a second.

"Didn't Edward and Alphonse warn you two about an alchemist currently on a killing spree in Central." Lyra said as she had heard about him from them.

"They did Lyra and I'm apprehensive about heading out, but we have been stuck in the hospital all day. So I think it wouldn't hurt that we head outside for a few minutes and then we head back inside." Alain said. Lyra had to agree with his logic, but there was still one issue.

"What happens if Isaac shows up while we are outside?"

Hearing that he tried to think of a solution for that issue, until Noah came up with it.

"Why don't we bring Archer with us?" She suggested with their attention now on her. "I mean he is a Major in the military and has an automail arm that he hinted at having a special feature for it." Seeing no fault I her logic they had to agree with her.

"Alright then let us go and get him." Lyra said. They left the room and asked a doctor for the room of Frank Archer. They found his door 10 minutes later and knocked on it getting his attention. He opened it to see it was the three amnesiacs from earlier outside his door.

"It is nice to see you kids again. So what brings you three here at this time?" He asked them. They told him their plan to head outside for a few minutes and the current danger outside right now.

Archer was a little shocked to say the least. He personally never met the man, but he had heard how pretty effective Isaac McDougal was on the battlefield during the war. If half of what they said about him during the war was even true, then he knew that it would be tough going against him. He also appreciated that the kids trusted him enough to seek him out with this. Plus he had nothing better to do at the time.

"Alright then I'll go you with three, just let me go get my clip." He closed the door in front of them and went to look for it.

"What does he mean by clip?" Noah asked curious about it.

"I think he means it as something for his arm." Alain answered for her. She nodded at that as it seemed to make sense. He then exited the door with a 9mm handgun hanging from his jean pocket and a large gunmetal clip under his right arm. He slipped it underneath his shirt.

"Alright then, you three wanted to head outside so come on." After he said that he lead them to the nearest door outside. Once all of them where out Noah went to the best vantage point outside with Noah and Alain following shortly beside her. Archer just chuckled at the sight before he tested the door.

'Shit it's locked from the inside' Sighing at that he pulled out the handgun and loaded it before following to the trio. When he got there he couldn't help, but smile at them.

They were just standing there enjoying watching the sunset. Considering that they have no memories of anything, then this can be considered their first sunset. Things just seemed peaceful for a few minutes as they watched the sun finally disappear behind the clouds. Till the cold set in.

'Shit' Fearing that Isaac was nearby he pulled out the clip from under his shirt.

"Alain! Lyra! Noah! Get behind me, he is here!" He called out from them. Immediately they rushed behind him. He handed his handgun to Noah.

"Why did you hand me your gun? I don't even know how to use one." She questioned on that with Alain and Lyra gave him a confused glance. He just chuckled at that.

"First is that I noticed that Lyra has a pendent on with a transmutation circle. Meaning she was most likely an alchemist before she lost her memory. Second is that while I'm not sure on Alain I could notice his alertness during our first meeting, meaning I can tell he has had combat experience while you have not. Third just pull the trigger and pull back to reload. Also you were the closest person to me." This caused all three of them to sweatdrop. "Finally I need my right hand to activate my arm." Archer said before moving his hand to his metallic shoulder and activating a hidden switch.

The tube connected from there clicked and hissed as it opened up in 2 places showing the hidden joints and providing the arm more movement. The metal sphere that was his elbow moved from its place to a quarter down his forearm, locking in place. From the opening a telescopic gun barrel the same length as the forearm came out and clicked into place. Finally the slot in his forearm open and he shoved the clip right in. All this happened within the span of 6 seconds.

"So what do you guys think, pretty cool right." He said spinning the gun end of his arm to the front, primed and ready to fire. All three of them were wide eyed at this.

"That is pretty cool actually." Alain had to admit right there that the arm was cool with Noah nodding in agreement. Lyra had to sigh at that, but smiled a bit.

The mood was shattered when a giant keel-shaped piece of ice went by them, destroying anything in its wake.

"Guys what are you doing outside! And who is that?" The group turned around and saw Ed and Al approach them.

"We came outside to see the sunset and we brought Major Archer with us in case we ran into Isaac, but we didn't account for the large piece of ice right next to us!" Alain answered him. Edward nodded at that.

"Alright then, go back inside-" He was cut off as another piece of ice with Isaac riding on it cut all of them off for the hospital.

"Damn it all! Well then you guys come with us! It'll be the only way to keep all of you safe!" Edward said dragging Alain with him as the rest followed.

"So does anyone want to explain who that kid was?" Archer asked while they were running. Alphonse had to carry Noah as she was lagging behind and Lyra was running next to him, showing that she was athletic enough to keep up with him as he still had an injured foot. He was taking a few shots at Isaac from the ground, but kept missing due to the distance.

"His name is Edward Elric, I think he is a state alchemist from what he described to us." Lyra said as she was running beside him. Archer was surprised that the kid was the Fullmetal Alchemist. He heard he was young, but he was 15 for crying out loud! Still he could tell that he had skill from what he saw.

"Edward do you mind telling me what is going on here?" Alain asked as he was being dragged by what he could tell was an automail arm by the feel of the metal underneath his glove.

"He is trying to freeze Central Command! It is the headquarters for the top of the military, the government, and were the Führer resides." He said while still running. Alain got the idea of what would happen if Isaac froze Central Command.

The country would plunge into total chaos.

Isaac's iceberg was now starting to out speed them and they were lagging behind.

"Damn it! Alain hold on" Ed said as he clapped his hands and pressed them to the ground.

"Lyra, Major please hold on to my armor." Al asked them as they stopped. Both of them getting the same idea of what Edward was going to do hopped on. He slammed his hands onto the ground and created a platform of stone that began to ascend to the rouge alchemist.

"Not so fast, Popsicle Alchemist!" Edward bellowed at him. He and Alphonse jumped off onto the ice. As the amnesiac trio jumped off, Archer made their presence known by shooting at Isaac. He calmly created an ice wall and watched as all the bullets hit it. It caused it to crack, but the wall was to thick for Archer's bullets to pierce through.

"Shit!" He cursed out. He wished he brought more then one clip with him to the hospital, but he didn't account for anything like this.

"An automail arm that doubles as a machine gun. You must be the 2nd Lieutenant Archer that I heard about during the war." Isaac said as he looked at Archer and sent a sphere of water at him that he froze midway into an icicle. Archer just sighed at that and spun his arm, ejecting the clip mid spin and stopping the icicle as the 2 collided.

"It is actually Major now." Archer interjected, but was promptly ignored by everyone else. Isaac just slammed his hands down onto the ice and created spikes to burst out of it racing towards them. Edward clapped and slammed his hands onto the ice, breaking the spikes. Isaac retaliated by sending boiling hot rain to pour onto them causing them all, beside Alphonse to hiss in pain. However Lyra was getting the blunt of it as the rain was agrivating her scars and causing her to scream out in pain.

"Lyra!" Despite the pain both Alain and Noah called out to her and proceeded to shield her the best they could.

"Th-thank you." She managed to say out through the pain. Both of them nodded in return to her. After about a minute the rain stopped and Isaac proceeded to rush them and tried to grab at Edward with his transmutation circle blazing.

"Brother!" Alphonse then grabbed his older brother out of the way.

"Too Slow!" He grabbed Alphonse's headpiece and with his hand glowing red, he evaporated Al's head. The headpiece was blown off. The others could only star in horror as their friends head was blown off.

"Alphonse!" Edward shouted as his younger brother's armor clad body collapsed to the ground with Edward still in his arms.

Lyra and Archer were horrified to see his head get blown off and were so in shock that they couldn't move.

Alain was feeling an unbridled rage towards the man who had blown his friend's head off. But he couldn't help but wonder why he knew that everything would be alright after seeing a gruesome display. He then noticed that there was no remains, which means either they evaporated or that something else was at play.

As for Noah.

"YOU MONSTER!" With tears soaking her eyes she proceeded to fire Archer's handgun which jammed before her second shot. But the first one hit it's mark and took out a small chunk out of Isaac's left forearm. He howled in pain and sent a muderious glare straight at her.

"YOU BIT-" He was instantly silenced when he was kicked in the chin by Alphonse's armor. He then proceeded to flip back on his feet. Noah, Lyra, and Archer could only watch dumbfound at how he was even still alive. They saw his head get blown clean off! But with Alain?

'I'm glad that he is okay.' Alain thought feeling relieved as he figured out the secret of Alphonse's armor.

"H-how?" Was what Lyra could stutter out, too shocked and relieved that he was okay and what was gong on. Noah and Archer were having the same line of thoughts tight now.

"The inside is hollow." They snapped out of their train of thought as they heard Alain speaking. "Al is a soul bound to his armor by a blood circle." He said with his voice being strongly melancholic. While Isaac was figuring out the answer for himself, the others checked and looked in to the armor and indeed there was what Alain was talking about was true. The man in question noticed something by his foot.

Reverently picked up the headpiece and brought it to Edward. He nodded a silent thanks to Alain as he took the headpiece and handed it to Alphonse who screwed the headpiece back into place.

A pensive look crossed the Freezer Alchemist's as he came to a conclusion on what was going on.

"You have a metal arm and that brother of yours is a hunk of junk…" An ugly sneer was plastered on his face as the pieces of the puzzle came into place. "I see, so that's how it is! You fools committed the ultimate taboo!"

Lyra and Noah could only look on in confusion as they had no clue about what was going on. Archer could only look horrified at hearing that. Those two kids must have gone through a worst hell then what he can even imagine! For Alain he didn't know what to feel, but when he looked at Edward he guess he just felt kind of raw as he saw determination, surprise, and fear mixed on the gold-blonde haired alchemist's face.

"You attempted Human Transmutation, didn't you? Alchemy's one and only **unforgiving** sin!" Isaac said with some madness radiating from his voice. Edward's hair shadowed his expression while the horror of what happened to Edward and Alphonse finally seemed to dawn on both Noah's and Lyra's faces. Archer now wanted to do nothing more then punch that bastard's face in.

As for Alain. It seemed that he was remembering something.

* * *

 _The smell of something metallic and something sickly sweet filled his nose. Blue arcs of energy dappled around his vision. Pain filled his leg like nothing before. He felt despair and determination along with flashes of gunmetal._

 _Then he saw a gate in a white void appeared and felt like he was dragged in through it. He could feel his head about to burst from the inflow of knowledge and then it all faded to black._

* * *

Alain slumped down onto the ice and was panting heavily at what he experienced. What was only a second in the real time felt like hours for him.

"Alain!" Both Noah and Lyra called out to him. Archer not that far behind them going to check on him while Alphonse looked concerned for him.

All of them were unaware of the look of realization that crossed Edward's face as he stared at what happened to Alain. He didn't know how to react at this before he sighed. It was for the best he focused on the situation at hand right now.

"You know, there are some line you shouldn't cross."

He shot over at Isaac and nailed the rouge alchemist in the gut. He followed up by delivering a cross-handed blow to the head, knocking the man down. Isaac growled and retaliated by creating more spikes and nearly impaling Edward. Alphonse chopped them in half and kicked Isaac in the head. He would have been kicked down, but he used his momentum to grab onto Alain and pulled him down with him.

"Alain!" Both Noah and Archer screamed after him, but Lyra was a different story.

In a fit of rage and of instinct she began to focus on her transmutation circle pendent. Gathering large amounts of air into a single point with the others watching mesmerized by the energy glowing from her circle with the center rapidly spinning. She was acting on autopilot rapidly condensing the air. Once she turned it into a liquid state, she vaporized it and sent it straight at Isaac.

As he was about to reach to ground he felt that he was struck by a shockwave and slammed straight into the concrete. As to add more injury, Alain regained his balance midair and landed on the downed alchemist and rolled safely away into a crouched position. Isaac was lying down in the ground, bleeding from his shoulder, head, and the missing piece of his arm the Noah had shot off. He broke 5 of his ribs after being hit by Lyra's shockwave, and the rest of his ribs and his femur were broken by Alain landed on him.

Seeing that Alain was alright, Lyra sighed in relief and was picked up by Noah. Both of them and Archer climbed onto Alphonse. He slid down the iceberg with Edward not that far behind him. Lyra and Noah proceeded to tackle Alain while Archer went with the Elrics to check on the downed alchemist, getting his handgun back from Noah and ready to fire if he tried anything. Meanwhile Alain was being smothered by Noah and Lyra.

"I'm okay guys. I only have a few scrapes, but other them that I'm alright." He said reassuring him. He then chuckled causing them to look confused at him. "But you two were amazing back there. Noah, you nearly took Isaac's arm off with a single shot! Lyra, you remembered how to do alchemy and that was pretty impressive. You chilled the air into a liquid, vaporized it, and then released it in a shockwave! You both were spectacular back there and thank you for the help." He embraced them in a hug thanking them. Unaware at the blushes they had from being this close to him and his praises. Archer could only look at them and smirk at Alain.

'I can tell that kid might be as lucky as Mustang one day.' He chuckled at his thought. Who was he kidding, that kid might even surpass him! But a cough broke his train of thought as Isaac was getting up. He stumbled onto his feet. When he got up and a gunshot ran out getting everyone's attention and scratched the Freezer Alchemist's face.

"That was a warning shot, take another step and the next one goes through your eye." Archer said coolly while reloading his handgun.

"Give it up." Edward said as he approached the man. "There is no water for you to use here."

Isaac just chuckled at that.

"You fool. You forgot that I have all the water I need; all 70% of it!" Then red tendrils of blood shot out from his body. With a large one aimed straight at Noah's heart.

"I don't think so!" As if doing it a million times clapped his hands together and created a wall of stone that blocked the tendril. Noah was shocked that she was close to death and grateful that Alain remembered how to do alchemy in order to save her. Lyra and Archer were shocked that he could preform alchemy without a circle. However the Elrics also replayed in their minds how Alain preformed alchemy and what Mustang said to them earlier.

Alain must have preformed Human Transmutation in his past. That made them wonder when had he done it, but it also gave them a bit of hope. As the doctor said he saw nothing out of the ordinary with him that just means that either he paid with his memories, or that he found a way to restore his body! But at that both brothers had diverging thoughts. For Alphonse is that Alain seemed to resemble Edward more now. As for Edward he decided to check out that watch later as he barely dodged getting kabobed by a blood tendril.

"What the-" Isaac said wondering how the Fullmetal lookalike could preform circleless transmutation when a stone fist uppercutted him.

"That was for Al." Alain transmuted another fist to hit him in the gut, causing Isaac to cough up blood. "That was for Noah." And then Alain with a face reminiscent of when Edward was called little slammed his hands to the ground with blue energy blazing along it.

"And this is because, the sound of your voice pisses me off!" A giant fist slammed into the crazed alchemist and sent him flying 10 feet into the air and crashed back down into the ground, spitting out blood and a tooth or 2. Alain was panting at not only to calm down, but all that usage of alchemy had tired him out. The rest of the others could only stare in silence.

"…He really is a lot like Ed." Al said breaking the silence. Said alchemist could only nod at that when his world was filled with pain. A few tendrils had pierced his left shoulder catching everyone's attention. Isaac got up clutching his left arm.

"Brother!" Alphonse chopped the tendrils in half and Edward sunk down onto one knee. He was gripping his shoulder in pain.

"Why can't you fools understand? I'm trying to save this country!" Isaac said as he limped away. Soon more ice came and began to coat the building in front of them. The man began to laugh with it gaining more volume and insanity in his voice with each step. Archer came to his senses and shot at him twice. The first shot missed and the second grazed his right shoulder. Archer turned his attention back to Edward and the kids as he knew with the amount of blood he used to attack them and the amount he lost from all the attacks, that Isaac would probably bleed to death at this rate in a matter of minutes.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked worriedly. The others were also worried about him.

"Are you alright?" Noah asked what the trio was thinking. Edward just stood up.

"I'm fine. We're going after him." He said as he pulled the blood spikes from his shoulder. He once again sunk back down onto his knee as blood poured from his shoulder and onto the ground. "I'm not done yet. Not even close."

Both Alphonse and Alain helped him stand back up. Soon alter the group ran after Isaac in the direction that he left.

"I can see his blood on the ground. He must've ran into this alleyway." Archer said as he picked up the trail. The group ran that way they heard the sounds of distant explosions and collisions.

As they entered the alleyway Alain noticed a shadow with a red eye slithering away, but he thought it was just his imagination. He was unaware that Lyra had also seen it and her eyes had glazed over again.

' **Interesting.** ' She thought before she snapped out of her state. She wondered why she had spaced out again, but put that thought on the back burner for now.

As they arrived they had already seen that a few officers were there and a brown cloak over the corpse of what appeared to be Isaac's body. But when the Elrics noticed someone else was there and that Archer had instantly saluted that man. The trio noticed that the man was old, probably in his sixties. He had black hair and mustache. Also he had an eye patch covering his left eye and a calvary sword at his hip.

"Führer Bradley, you're here too?" Edward asked in surprise. This surprised the trio as the man in front of them was the leader of Amestris.

"Ah yes. Job well done, Fullmetal." He said smiling softly as, then he noticed the rest of them.

"I must also thank you for assisting Fullmetal, Major." Führer Bradley said. This caused Archer to swell in pride as he was getting gratitude from the Führer himself!

"It was no problem, sir." He said still saluting. Bradley then turned his head towards the trio. No one noticed, but his eye widened for a fraction of a second once he set his eye on Lyra in surprise. He quickly calmed down and noted to gain information on both her and Alain.

"You must be the three found in that crater. It is a pleasure to meet you all face to face." Bradley said to the three shocking them. All of them were surprised that some this important was greeting them like that, but Alain had to ask something.

"Why would the Führer be out here?" Everyone, but Noah and Lyra stared at him in horror and Edward tried to clamp his mouth over him. Plus failing at that since Alain was a good foot taller then him. But the Führer King Bradley just smiled and held a hand out, signaling his men and Edward to stand down.

"I came out here to see if I could lend a hand. And to think I would be the one to catch him! If nothing else, this should make an exciting story for my son." The soldiers and Edward visibly relaxed at that.

* * *

The next day at were Mustang was at he and Hughes were talking about him getting the credit about capturing Isaac when Hughes remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Ol' Franky was there with Ed, Al, and the trio and is currently at the hospital!"

This brought a surprised look on Mustang's and Hawkeye's face. Before the Colonel smirked at that.

"So why don't we go pay him a visit then."

* * *

The trio were in the room with Edward in a hospital bed. He was looking a lot better now that his wound was dressed. Alphonse was right next to him. Archer wasn't there as he was getting his food examined, but he did send a card and said goodbye to the kids as he probably won't be seeing them for a while.

"I'm glad you're doing better Ed." Noah said with Alain and Lyra giving him similar responses.

"Thanks, guys." Edward said smiling, truthfully grateful for them being here with him and Al.

"You know, we never found out if he truly had a-" Alphonse was saying, but Edward sent him a glance and he stopped talking. Alain just shook his head at that, figuring it out.

"I think 3I know what you two are talking about, but Noah and Lyra have no clue whatsoever." Noah and Lyra were nodding at that and Edward thought it over a minute.

"Good point.

"We never found out if he was using it, brother." Alphonse said restarting his conversation.

"No, but maybe it'll say something in the official report." Edward said shrugging with a wince from his left shoulder.

Just then the door slammed open revealing Major Armstrong in the flesh holding a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Greetings Edward Elric. When I heard that you were in the hospital, I JUST RAN HERE AS FAST AS I COULD!" He shouted , and with what appeared to be **pink sparkles** of all things hovering around his face. The Elric brothers, Alain, and Noah were freaked out. Lyra was wondering why this man hasn't been sent to an insane asylum yet.

"And as I suspected" Armstrong said as he set down the roses. "You're in desperate need of my assistance!" With that he took up his top, reveals the most muscle bound torso anyone of them could remember. Lyra and Noah looked away in disgust at the amount of muscles he had. Ed and Al let out horrified yelps at the sight. Alain was just feeling sick to his stomach.

'I think I'm going to throw up.'

"You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire you to recover! You see?! You're looking livelier already!" The Major bellowed, when he noticed something about Alain. Despite him looking like a taller Edward he could tell that while atrophied, he had a respectable amount of muscle on his frame.

'Wait? Tall and a respectable amount of muscles?! I better tell Catherine!'

"WILl YOU GET OUT?!" The golden-blond teens practically screamed at him.

* * *

After he left they left the room calmed down a bit.

"Is he…always like that?" Lyra breathed out. Alain and Noah now knew what Edward warned them about yesterday.

"Yeah he is." The man in question groaned out.

It was silence for a minute before Ed coughed to get their attention.

"Anyway as soon as I get out of the hospital, we'll head to Liore." He said getting good the trio to get excited about a possible lead on Noah's identity. While it could do nothing for Alain and Lyra, it did help their friend.

"So when are you being discharged?" Alain asked excitedly. Noah could only giggle as well although she was just as excited. Lyra just smiled and shook her head at him.

"Tomorrow most likely." He said, before two loud growls came out. One was from Edward and the other.

"Sorry." Noah said blushing. The others only gave a lighthearted laugh causing her to blush more.

"Alright then, come on guys lets go get Edward and is some food." Alain said as he, Lyra, and the still blushing Noah nodded and followed suit. Edward noticed that Alain had left something. He turned to Alphonse.

"Hey Al, can you please go make sure they don't bring any milk!" Ed said to Al who could only sigh at his hatred at milk.

"But, brother-" "Don't worry Al, I'll be fine for a few minutes. Just can you please do this for me." Edward asked him, causing him to sigh.

"Fine." Al just got up and went to go follow the trio.

With him gone Edward double checked the room and picked up Alain's watch and opened it up. He undid the transmutation on it and just sighed. Quickly he redid it and put the watch back were it was. He messaged his temples at the revelation.

"Hopefully, we can help Alain recover his memories to help unlock his, or should I say mine past." He groaned out to no one in particular.

* * *

 **Well that is a rap folks. It took me 5 days to write and revise this chapter a few times, but here it is. And if anyone is complaining about any OOC about any characters, well I'm adding that and AU to this fanfic.**

 **Anyway we were introduced to characters who will be important later in the story. A few hints of future events, and if you haven't guessed it yet a few hints of Lyra's and Alain's past. Well whatever you think I would honestly like to hear your theories as their true past will be revealed later on. And for any guest reviewers who do actually get it right I will not say anything. I'll only say anything to those who are correct, but ask you not to say anything to anyone else.**

 **Also as for pairings you already saw with Ed and Al. But for Alain**

 **Alain's harem so far: Noah, Lyra, and Sheska.**

 **If you have any suggestions I will gladly hear them out.**

 **Also as a note there will be some OC characters that will play important roles later in the story. The only ones mentioned so far is Archer's fiancé and his uncle, who will be playing a strong role towards later in the story.**

 **Next chapter will be out in a week or two. It will be some focus on what is going on with other characters besides the Elrics, Lyra, Noah, and Alain. It also hopefully won't be as long as this chapter was. Also for later information the story is technically divided into arcs with the chapter after the next closing the Introduction Arc.**

 **So anyway please remember to favorite, follow, or review if you liked the story. And any flamers will be frozen by Isaac McDougal.**

 **See you guys next time.**

 **Chapter length**

 **Prologue: 6 pages**

 **Chapter 1: 31 pages**


	3. AN

**This is just an Author Note about my current story.**

 **Sorry for the long delay, but I had a lot of stuff currently going on in my life and won't be able to post the next chapter till after Christmas. But I have been working on another story on the side and will post the first chapter on the 17** **th** **. For those who are curious it is about everyone's favorite Nobody, Roxas. I will be posting a chapter for that story every now and then at least once a month until Syncopation is completed. So anyway if you have any questions PM me and this message will be deleted once the next chapter is up.**


End file.
